


Paradise Found

by Son_of_Heimdall



Series: Fallen [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Aziraphale and Crowley Met Before The Fall (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Broken Bones, Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Dick Punches, Drunk Crowley (Good Omens), Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), Gabriel is Drunk (Good Omens), Gay Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Unconscious Aziraphale, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Son_of_Heimdall/pseuds/Son_of_Heimdall
Summary: After Aziraphale accuses Crowley of being the reason for him falling, he kicks him out of the shop. This, of course, does not stop the demon from coming back. However, once he returns, he finds Gabriel kneeling over Aziraphale's unconscious body. After the Archangel refuses to leave until Aziraphale wakes up, and Crowley realizes he cannot force him to do anything, they decide to at least try and act in a civilized manner.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Fallen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545538
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Paradise Found

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this done. After the new job and the holiday season, I had very little free time on my hands.
> 
> I've been reading more smut on here and I've got to say, I have a long way to go when it comes to writing good sex scenes.
> 
> I plan on making this the last installment of the Fallen series. However, I left it relatively open-ended just in case you guys want more.
> 
> As before, I'd greatly appreciate any tips or advice.

Crowley paced back and forth in a car park four blocks away from Aziraphale’s bookshop. Part of him was screaming to get in the Bentley and go back to his angel. The other part feared Aziraphale would only hate him more if he forced his assistance onto him. Both ideas were battling each other in the demon’s mind. The noise became so chaotic, a headache began to pulse in his skull.

Crowley remembered what it was like when he first fell. In the beginning, every hateful, lustful, and prideful thought had screamed out on a near-constant basis. It had taken him a long time to get those voices under control. One of the hardest things he’d ever done was remain composed during his first meeting with Aziraphale. That habit had continued up to the present day. As much of a bastard he was in front of the angel, he refused to allow Aziraphale to witness what his true demonic potential could be.

Aziraphale, on the other hand, did not have over six thousand years of experience when it came to controlling his dark thoughts and actions, at least not to this scale. Nothing would have calmed Aziraphale down earlier that morning. Crowley knew that. The only thing that could help Aziraphale now was time and patience.

Crowley wandered back to the Bentley and leaned against the hood. He could easily give Aziraphale some distance. He had done it plenty of times in the past. Just wander the world for a century or two, give his angel some time to simmer down. Maybe give him a call now and again to check up on him. That is if Aziraphale would even pick up the phone in the first place. There was always the chance that his new emotions could get the better of him. He could delve deeper into his hatred and paranoia if left unchecked. He could quickly lose sight of who he was and become the very thing he once swore to vanquish.

Crowley thought of the other demons who isolated themselves in Hell, stuck in an endless loop of self-hatred and disgust for everything around them. The only thing that stopped Crowley from falling into the same trap had been Aziraphale. He was the lifeline that had helped Crowley keep his head above water, allowing the demon to see the smallest glimmer of hope in an endless ocean of misery. If he abandoned Aziraphale now, he would be severing that lifeline, leaving Aziraphale, and possibly himself, to fall into darkness.

“Fucking sod it.” Crowley hissed as he jerked open the Bentley and slipped inside before speeding away back towards the bookshop.

~~~

Crowley screeched to a halt at his usual parking spot in front of the building. The blinds were pulled down over all the windows, and the “closed” sign was still up. Despite this, Crowley snapped his fingers, and the doors swung open as he marched into the front room.

“I know you don’t want to see me, angel, but--” Crowley’s voice left him when he saw the state of the once immaculate shop.

Nearly every book Aziraphale owned was on the floor. Paintings were torn or had fallen off their spots on the walls. Broken statues and shards of glass covered the area. He had been gone only thirty minutes, what could have possibly happened to create such disarray? As Crowley scanned the room, his gaze landed on a sight that forced nausea to form in the pit of his stomach.

On the far side of the room, still in his bathrobe and matching slippers, Aziraphale laid motionless on the floor. Crouching over him like a gargoyle was Archangel Gabriel.

The sclera in Crowley’s eyes returned to their natural state of solid gold as his blood began to boil. Gabriel’s violet eyes widened when he saw the demon. As the archangel stood up and opened his mouth to speak, Crowley sprinted towards him with unnatural speed.

“Get away from him!” The demon cried out as he ran. Despite his agility, Gabriel managed to step to the side just before Crowley was within arm’s reach. After he slid to a stop, the demon rushed the archangel again before he threw a punch at Gabriel’s nose, which he managed to catch in midair.

Gabriel rolled his eyes in annoyance, “Come on, Crowley, we both know this is pointless. Why don’t you take a breath and-- Oof!”

Crowley punched the archangel in the groin with his free hand. After Gabriel released Crowley’s fist, the demon threw the hardest right hook he could manage at Gabriel’s jaw. The archangel’s body was like granite. Crowley felt two of his finger bones snap on impact with Gabriel’s face. The large man spun around and crashed into a table before falling to the floor.

Crowley cradled his aching hand as he willed the bones to heal themselves before he dropped to his knees and inspected Aziraphale. Crowley could see no injuries, though something felt strange. He could not sense Aziraphale’s presence. The body in front of him felt as empty as any inanimate object.

“Aziraphale…” Crowley rested his hand on the bit of exposed chest under Aziraphale’s robe. His skin was cool to the touch — a knot formed in Crowley’s throat.

“Don’t do this to me. Not again.”, Crowley’s heart raced as he placed two fingers on the side of Aziraphale’s throat, “Please be alive.”

There was a pulse, faint but steady. The demon breathed a sigh of relief.

Even though he appeared to be technically alive, Aziraphale’s soul was gone. Crowley felt his canines elongate to sharp points as he glared at Gabriel, who had gotten back up to his feet and was rubbing his jaw.

“I’ll tear you limb from limb, you piss-poor excuse of an angel.” Crowley hissed as he straightened up and positioned himself between Aziraphale and Gabriel.

Gabriel stared at Crowley and scoffed, “You’re one to talk.”

Crowley saw a hint of bruising on the edge of Gabriel’s perfect jawline, though it disappeared almost as soon as he laid eyes on it. The demon tensed up as Gabriel approached him.

“Oh, stop being such a drama queen.” Said Gabriel as he rested his large hand on Crowley’s shoulder and squeezed with slightly more force than necessary, “Your boyfriend’s fine.”

Crowley slapped Gabriel’s hand away, “You call that fine?! He’s a fucking husk!”

Crowley clenched his fists, preparing for another swing.

“She wanted to talk to him.” Said Gabriel. He noticed Crowley preparing to attack, but remained relaxed and composed, “I was instructed to temporarily reconnect Aziraphale’s link to Her. He’s with Her right now.”

Crowley hesitated. When had he’d known an angel to lie? They could undoubtedly hide the truth, just as Aziraphale did with Crowley by not telling him about Adam. Still, in his experience, there was nothing more reliable than an angel’s word if they did decide to tell you anything. Still, Crowley knew that he had to ask the right questions to get the answers he wanted, “So, are you saying he went willingly?”

Gabriel nodded, “I can’t force a soul out of a body, at least, not without killing it. They need to want to leave, even if it’s only on a subconscious level.”

Crowley turned around and studied Aziraphale again. He looked so peaceful like he was enjoying a wonderful dream.

“What are they talking about?” Asked Crowley after a moment.

“Oh, nothing much.” Gabriel shrugged, “Just the possibility of Aziraphale’s redemption.”

“What?” Crowley whipped his gaze back to Gabriel, who wore a smug grin on his face, “I thought that was impossible.”

“Not impossible, just extremely rare.” Said Gabriel as he casually leaned against the back of a nearby chair, “The question is whether She feels like doing it. Which apparently, in this case, She does. She’s always had a bit of a soft spot for the little guy.”

Crowley knelt back down next to Aziraphale and stroked his hair. A glimmer of hope began to form, “So, when he wakes up, he’ll be an angel again?”

“What? No, of course not.” Gabriel walked around to the other side of Aziraphale and knelt to Crowley’s level, “As long as you influence Aziraphale, he’ll run the risk of falling again.”

The urge to punch the archangel again surged through Crowley’s veins as he flexed the muscles in his arms.

“If he agrees to be redeemed, Aziraphale will get a new body with a fresh set of memories, completely Crowley-free.” Gabriel explained, “If he ever does see you again, he won’t remember you, and you won’t recognize him.”

Crowley gritted his teeth before taking a deep breath to calm himself, “And what if he doesn’t agree to those terms?”

“Well, I highly doubt that, but if he does turn down the offer, he’ll be sent back to this body and you two will be left alone for the rest of eternity. Obviously, since this body is still here, he’s still making up his mind. The second he accepts the deal, this body will disappear like it never existed. Not sure why he’s taking so long though, I mean who wouldn’t jump on a deal like that?”

Crowley looked down at Aziraphale. He was afraid to blink, fearing the second he opened his eyes again, his love would be gone forever.

“Well, you did your job.” Said Crowley after a time, “So why don’t you bugger off.”

“Are you kidding?” Gabriel chuckled, “And miss your reaction when he disappears? Not a chance.”

Crowley took another deep breath to try and steady his thoughts. He could try to attack Gabriel again, maybe force him into that summoning circle Aziraphale kept in the back of his shop. Though he knew he was no match against the archangel. This being could take down entire armies with a single blow. He could rip Crowley in half without breaking a sweat. So he adjusted to a comfortable sitting position on the floor and waited.

The two men sat in silence for the better part of an hour. Aziraphale’s body still lay motionless on the floor between them. Neither dared to move, fearing the second they looked away, they would miss something. As much as Crowley hated the suspense of staring at Aziraphale’s body, at least it was better than having his one true love vanish in front of him. “No news is better than bad news” and all that. He knew that time worked differently in the supernatural realms. Unfortunately, this meant that he could be stuck with Gabriel for hours or possibly days. The thought of which made Crowley’s skin crawl.

By three o’clock in the afternoon, Crowley decided that it would not hurt to relax a little, if only slightly. Aziraphale was taking his time to make his decision. He performed a miracle to manifest a bottle of his favorite red wine. Not bothering to manifest a glass, Crowley pulled the cork out and drank straight from the bottle.

“Seriously?” Said Gabriel while watching Crowley in mild disgust, “Aziraphale could vanish any second now and you’re getting drunk?”

“Oh trust me, it’ll take more than one bottle to get me drunk.” Said Crowley after two large gulps, “This is just to take the edge off.”

After taking a third gulp, Crowley extended the bottle in Gabriel’s direction.

“Don’t bother to tempt me, demon. I don’t drink.” Said Gabriel.

“This isn’t a temptation.” Said Crowley, still holding out the bottle, “You refuse to leave, and I can’t make you leave. 'Only thing left is to at least try and be civil. A bad habit I picked up from this one.” Crowley motioned down at Aziraphale.

Gabriel looked Crowley up and down. Suspicion filled his gaze. After a moment, his eyes darted up towards the ceiling as if he heard something. Crowley followed his line of sight, only to find nothing. After a long silence, the archangel sighed as he leaned over and took the bottle.

Gabriel sniffed the wine and raised an eyebrow, “That actually smells pretty good.”

“Twenty-year Merlot from the beautiful hills of Tuscany.”

“I have no idea what that means.”

“It means that it’s a sin not to drink the wine.”

With slight hesitation, shrugged Gabriel took a swig. Almost instantly, the archangel’s face contorted before he started coughing.

“It’s not that strong.” Said Crowley. He could not help but find a bit of humor at seeing Gabriel in discomfort.

“I’m not used to consuming food, you idiot. Liquids are--” The last few coughs burst from Gabriel’s lungs before he caught his breath, “--difficult to handle. Just give me a minute.”

Gabriel looked at the bottle and collected himself before he took a slower, more controlled gulp of wine and handed it back to Crowley, “I suppose that’s not half bad once you get the hang of it.”

~~~

As the sun began to set over London, the two men gradually moved on to a second, then a third, then a fourth bottle of Merlot. Neither attempted conversation, though Gabriel had moved to sit on the floor next to Crowley, so he did not have to reach over Aziraphale every time he wanted a drink. Having the archangel in such proximity to him was slightly unnerving, though the wine was helping to dull Crowley’s anxiety. In fact, it was helping to dull nearly everything except his sense of balance, which had become so acute, every movement felt exaggerated. He could not tell how drunk Gabriel was since both had remained silent for most of the day, but he did seem to be swaying ever so slightly. Crowley and Gabriel both made a point to not take their eyes away from Aziraphale for more than a few seconds at a time.

Gabriel was the first to speak as he handed the half-empty bottle back to the demon, “Why do you love him anyway?”

Crowley, taken aback at the question, looked over at the archangel, “What?”

“Well I mean, you two are opposites in more ways than one.”, Said Gabriel as he kept his gaze on Aziraphale, “You should hate each other on pure instinct. Why the attraction?”

Crowley shrugged before he looked back down at his fiancé, “I don’t know. I just-- I’ve always felt drawn to him. Can’t really explain it.”

“But why can’t you?” Gabriel rested his hand on the floor in an attempt to stop himself from swaying.

Crowley shifted uncomfortably, uncertain why Gabriel had a sudden interest in this topic. Even in his drunken state, he could easily list several reasons why he loved Aziraphale. His kind spirit, his optimistic attitude, his unwavering tolerance for the demon’s sporadic temper, but all of this was discovered after centuries of interactions. For the life of him, Crowley could never explain why he was initially drawn to start that first conversation up on the Eastern Gate. Back then, the scars of the rebellion were still fresh. Crowley held all angels in contempt for what they had done to him. Yet when he saw Aziraphale, all he could think of was how beautiful he was. Crowley could not stop himself from chatting him up, even if half of him were screaming to either run or attack. Regardless, he did not feel ready to talk about this with Gabriel, so he attempted to change the subject, “Well, for one, he’s the only angel I’ve met that doesn’t treat me like shit.”

“But you are, though. You’re shit, I mean." Said Gabriel, a little too matter-of-fact for Crowley’s liking.

Crowley turned to face Gabriel and glared, “The fuck?”

“Crowley, you’re a literal demon. You tempt the innocent into evil deeds. That’s what you do. If I remember right, you’re one of Hell’s best. That sounds pretty shitty to me.”

“‘Only reason I did all the tempting in the first was to keep my position here.” Crowley retorted, “If I fell behind, I’d be demoted, and I’d never be able to see that one again.” Crowley motioned towards Aziraphale with the wine bottle. A drop of wine sloshed out and landed on the white robe. Crowley swore under his breath before he miracled the stain away.

“You can ask Her to confirm it.” Crowley continued, “I’ve minded my own business since Aziraphale and I quit. I haven't done any tempting since we left. No reason to.”

Gabriel’s brow furrowed as he contemplated this new perspective.

“What are you without temptation then?” He asked.

Crowley shrugged, “Just your run-of-the-mill bastard, I suppose. And if being a bastard was a sin, you would have fallen a long time ago.”

Gabriel scoffed and was about to respond before he hesitated. After a moment, he shook his head and gave a frustrated laugh, “Touché.”

“Why are you asking me all this anyway?” Asked Crowley before he took a swig of wine and handed it over to Gabriel, “You’ve never shown any interest in our relationship before now, other to condone it.”

Gabriel to two slow gulps and seemed to go deep into thought. He was silent for a long time as he watched Aziraphale.

“You two aren’t the first.” Said Gabriel.

Crowley blinked in surprise, “Sorry?”

“The first angel and demon to fall in love.” Gabriel took another gulp of wine, “There’ve been others.”

The archangel handed the bottle over to Crowley, but the demon had suddenly lost his thirst. After realizing that Crowley was not going to take the bottle, Gabriel downed the last of the wine, set the empty bottle aside, and performed a miracle to manifest a filled bottle in his hands.

“The fu-- How come I haven’t heard about this?” Asked Crowley.

“We don’t exactly have a gossip magazine.” Said Gabriel. After taking a gulp, he set the bottle down between them. “It’s easy to keep things under wraps as long as you deal with the issue quickly. Only the higher-ups on both sides know the full details.”

“How common is it exactly?”

Gabriel sighed as he ran his hands through his hair, “We found a few dozen pairings in the first couple of centuries after the Fall. Things settled down by the tenth century, so we thought we had gotten rid of all of you. According to our records, you and Aziraphale are the last angel-demon pairing.”

Crowley picked up the bottle, took a sip, trying to wrap his head around what he was being told, “How did you cover it up?”

Gabriel motioned down to Aziraphale, “Usually we do a mandatory body change and memory wipe on both sides. That, or if things get really out of hand, we just kill both of them like we tried to do with the two of you though that’s pretty rare. Can’t be killing too many angels and demons before people start asking questions. This is the first I’ve heard of Her giving someone a choice in the matter, and I have no idea why your side isn’t doing anything.”

“No reason to keep up appearances, I suppose.”

“Maybe.”

Crowley rubbed the back of his neck. His thoughts were spinning so fast that he could not pin anything down.

“Why are you telling me this now?” Asked Crowley

“I don’t know.” Gabriel muttered, “My brain feels loose.”

“Loose?”

“Like thoughts can’t stay in my head. They just keep coming out.”

“Yeah,” Crowley sighed as he looked at the empty wine bottles surrounding the men, “Wine’ll do that. You know, we could sober up.”

“No, I don’t-- want to.” Said Gabriel, rested his hand on Crowley’s shoulder for balance. The demon was too distracted by his thoughts to pull away, “It feels good just to let this out. You know?”

Crowley nodded as he let this new knowledge sink in. The two were silent for some time before Crowley finally spoke as he kept his eye on Aziraphale.

“Ever since I realized that I loved Aziraphale, I thought our relationship was a fluke. Now you’re telling me that there were others? How is that even possible? You said yourself that we should be enemies. Now you’re saying that angels and demons interacted civilly and even fell in love in secret for thousands of years?”

Gabriel’s body tensed as he glanced up at the heavens, “I have a theory.”

“I’m all ears.” Said Crowley.

“Do you remember having a rapport with anyone who remained in Heaven after the Fall?”

Crowley thought about it. He had some memories from before the Fall. He remembered nearly everything he did up in Heaven when he had been by himself. He recalled meeting Lucifer for the first time and hearing his rants about how he felt She was abandoning the angels and that She loved the human race more than her original children. He remembered meeting the other rebels who would eventually become the Fallen. He thought back to his first memories immediately after falling, He had been aware that angels existed of course, and he remembered what they had done to him. Still, as far as individual names, and one-on-one interactions, Crowley was drawing a blank. The first time he remembered seeing angels in person after falling was when he watched Eden being formed. After a while, he looked back at Gabriel and shook his head.

“Don’t you find that strange? You’re telling me that not one angel had a friend who fell while they remained loyal? Really?”

“What are you saying?” Anxiety rose in Crowley’s gut. He recognized the look in Gabriel’s eyes. A look of rebellion.

Gabriel leaned closer to Crowley, lowering his voice to a whisper, “I think all of our memories were altered. 'Made us forget our positive relationships with the other side before The Fall. Thing is, some of the stronger bonds carried over, creating the seemingly unexplainable affairs.”

“So, you think that Aziraphale and I could have known each other before I fell? We could have had a whole life together that we forgot the second I became a demon?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying.” Gabriel gripped Crowley’s jacket in his fist, “It would explain so much!”

“Gabriel--” In a moment of genuine concern, Crowley placed his hand on Gabriel’s arm, “-- for your own sake, I’d suggest you let this go. Take it from me, asking questions will only get you into trouble.”

Gabriel’s jaw muscles flexed as he looked down at Crowley’s hand. When he looked back up, he opened his mouth to speak just as Aziraphale took in a deep breath, which caused both Crowley and Gabriel to look down in surprise. As his angel stirred back into consciousness, Crowley glanced back at Gabriel, but he was gone. Also, the wine bottle they were drinking from was missing.

Aziraphale slowly opened his eyes. They looked the same as they had earlier that morning, beautiful lakes of pale blue with a black vertical slit down the middle. Aziraphale noticed Crowley almost immediately. He looked up at him with slight confusion as he furrowed his brow, “Crowley?”

A knot formed in Crowley’s throat as he smiled, “Hello.”

Aziraphale pushed himself up to a sitting position while he kept his eyes locked on Crowley, “I didn’t expect you to come back, to be honest. After what I said.”

Crowley breathed out a laugh as tears of joy began to form in his eyes.

“You think you can get rid of me that easily?” Said Crowley as he pulled Aziraphale in for a kiss.

There was no aggression in the kiss. There was no tongue or unnecessary pressure. It was a pure manifestation of all the love Crowley could muster as he held his angel as tight as he could, never wanting to let go. After a moment, Aziraphale responded in kind, returning the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Crowley’s shoulders.

The last of the wine seemed to hit Crowley all at once. It felt as if they were kissing for the first time. Adrenaline surged through him as tears fell down his cheeks. He never wanted this to end. However, before the momentum of the kiss could get out of hand, Aziraphale gently pulled away while letting out a soft laugh.

“You smell like a winery.” He said before noticing the empty wine bottles encircling the area. When he looked back at Crowley and saw the tears, concern washed over his face.

“Oh, my dear boy…” Aziraphale breathed as he wiped away Crowley’s tears with his sleeve, “Are you alright?”

“I got nervous.” Crowley’s voice began to crack. His thoughts were slipping out of his grasp, “I thought I lost you for good this time.”

Aziraphale’s face looked pained as he took hold of Crowley’s hand, “You nearly did, I’m afraid. It was a very tempting offer.”

Crowley nodded, “Gabriel was here. He told me you had the chance to be redeemed.”

Aziraphale looked down at Crowley’s chest and began to nervously fidget with his necklace, “I did, yes.”

“Why’d you turn it down?”

Aziraphale looked back up, this time with certainty, “I would not be who I am today if it weren't for you. Once She said I would lose all memory of you, I couldn’t agree to it.”

Aziraphale moved the stray hairs that had fallen in front of Crowley’s eyes, “I’m lost without you, Crowley. When I fell, it was easy for me to forget that. I’m so sorry I hurt you. Can you ever forgive me?”

Crowley attempted to get to his feet, but a wave of dizziness forced him back onto the floor, he began to sway to the side before Aziraphale caught him.

“‘Course I forgive you, angel.” Crowley slurred. Aziraphale’s embrace felt even more comfortable when drunk. It was like being held by a sentient teddy bear.

Aziraphale flinched at the pet name as he took both of Crowley’s hands and helped him to his feet, “I’m not sure it’s appropriate for you to call me that anymore.”

Crowley planted his feet firmly on the floor to steady himself, “I disagree. You are, and always will be, my angel.”

As if they had the same simultaneous thought, the two men leaned in for another kiss. As their lips touched, Crowley’s heart leaped as a sense of warmth flowed over his body. At first, he thought it was the alcohol, but that theory quickly faded. This was something more. Something he thought he remembered from long ago, but could not quite place when.

The longer they kissed, the more intense the sensation grew. As Aziraphale wrapped his arms around him, Crowley responded by moving his hands up into Aziraphale’s hair. After a time, a primal urge appeared in the back of his mind. He suspected Aziraphale felt the same as he gripped the back of Crowley’s jacket and pulled him closer. The demon felt the familiar heat begin to form in his groin as he breathed out a moan, which allowed Aziraphale to slip his tongue into Crowley’s mouth.

In contrast to the night before, Aziraphale fell into a fluid rhythm that matched Crowley’s. His head spun as arousal took hold. Something told Crowley that this was not the time. Aziraphale had just been through a traumatic ordeal. He should give him a chance to grow accustomed to his new alignment.

Crowley pulled back from Aziraphale, though he still kept their foreheads resting against each other. Sex should be the last thing on his mind right now. He should take things slow. Yet, as he gazed into the icy-blue eyes of his fiancé, it became the only thing he could think about.

A soft grin formed on Aziraphale’s face as he ran his fingers behind Crowley’s ear and down his jawline, causing a pleasurable electric shock to run up his spine. He knew precisely what his angel was thinking.

“Are you sure?” Asked Crowley.

“More than anything.” Aziraphale replied, “I want you.”

“What about the shop?”

With a quick snap of Aziraphale’s fingers, every book disappeared off the floor and reappeared on the shelves. Every statue was back up on their pedestal, and every painting was repaired and put back up onto their original hanging spot.

Crowley raised his eyebrows as he scanned the room, “Well, okay then.”

With one last kiss, they held hands as they made their way to the bedroom.

~~~

Crowley cupped Aziraphale’s face in his hands and pulled him in to continue the kiss once they made it in the bedroom. His head had begun to lighten a great deal. He was not sure if it was from the wine, or whatever kind of unknown energy was radiating through him or perhaps a combination of both. A few seconds into the kiss, Crowley noticed that Aziraphale was tugging at his vest.

“What are you doing?” Crowley asked. His body tried to move on its own accord and continue to kiss the beautiful man in front of him. He forced himself to hold back.

“Undressing you.” Said Aziraphale, “Well, trying to. These bloody claws...”

Crowley looked down to see Aziraphale attempting to unbutton the vest, but due to the length of his new nails, the tiny buttons kept slipping out of his grasp.

“You know I could fix this whole issue.” Said Crowley as he raised his hand to eye level, preparing to snap. Aziraphale quickly took hold of the demon’s wrist.

“No-- please don’t. I want this.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow, “Why?”

“It’s well--” Aziraphale lowered his face in a weak attempt to hide the fact that he was blushing, “It’s always been a bit of a fantasy of mine.”

Crowley could not stop himself from chuckling, “To undress me?”

Aziraphale shuffled uncomfortably, “Well, you’ve seen romance films, dear--”

“--Not really. Find them repetitive.”

Aziraphale shot up a judgmental glare. Crowley immediately regretted his words.

“Well, I like them.” Aziraphale continued, “There’s just something… delectable about the idea of taking your loved one’s clothes off. It’s like opening a present.”

“But, you’ve seen the present before." Said Crowley, "And you do know you’re meant to rip the paper off when opening a present, right?”

“Oh, hush. You didn’t give me the chance to do this last night. I want to do it now.”

“Fine, fine. Have your fantasy.”

After several attempts, Aziraphale still had not managed to get more than two buttons undone. He was becoming visibly irked at his new handicap. Suddenly, an idea popped in Crowley's head.

"Angel, how about you go sit on the bed."

Aziraphale shook his head, still staring intently at the buttons, "I told you, Crowley, I don't want any snapping."

Crowley gently took Aziraphale's hands in his and kissed them, "There'll be no miracles, angel. Just sit on the bed. Please."

After some hesitation, Aziraphale made his way over to the edge of the bed and sat down. Crowley gazed down at his angel before placing a hand on Aziraphale’s cheek, which seemed to lower the tension on his face ever so slightly. Crowley then took a step back and began to undress.

He had to admit something was tantalizing about gradually exposing himself. It was more fun than just ripping off clothes in the heat of the moment. The primal part of his mind was less patient; however, as the heat in his groin gradually increased. Crowley let his eyes close as he finished unbuttoning his vest and let it drop to the floor. As he started on his shirt, he opened his eyes briefly to look at Aziraphale, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed, spellbound. He was not looking Crowley in the eye. Instead, his gaze ran up and down the demon’s body over and over, soaking in every detail. Aziraphale had absentmindedly let his legs open just a tad too wide, exposing his growing erection under the robe. The sight caused a new wave of heat to flow over Crowley as he closed his eyes again, imagining all he could do to such a beautiful thing, and what it could do to him. The cold air caused goosebumps to ripple over his skin as Crowley pulled his shirt off his shoulders and let it slip through his fingers. He could not stop himself from caressing his chest and abdomen as he opened his eyes again to find Aziraphale watching him with an intense longing.

A subtle smile fluttered onto Aziraphale's lips before he stood up and rested his hands on Crowley's hips before he pulled him in for a long grateful kiss. The demon sighed as he undid his belt and jeans. To save time, he quickly miracled away his socks and shoes. Aziraphale did not seem to notice. Crowley pushed his jeans and underwear down so that they slid to his ankles and kicked them aside, leaving him standing completely nude in front of his angel. He had been in this position once before with Aziraphale. As well as countless times before with humans. Still, this did not stop his heart from racing like an anxious virgin.

After the demon’s body was completely exposed, Aziraphale took a step back to drink in the full view. A curious smile appeared on his lips.

“What?” Asked Crowley, who mirrored the smile. He found that he had to fight the urge to cover himself. Why had he suddenly felt so nervous?

“Nothing." Said Aziraphale with a slight blush, "It’s just-- I was thinking about last night-- what you did. How amazing that was.”

Aziraphale slipped his fingers around to the demon’s lower back and slid his sharp nails against Crowley’s bare skin, causing light sparks of pain to flicker over his flesh. A shiver raced up his spine at the wonderful sensation.

“I’d like to repay you.” His angel whispered.

Aziraphale formed a trail of soft kisses from the demon’s lips, down the side of his jaw, before he settled on the neck. Crowley was beginning to relax when he was sparked awake by Aziraphale biting into his flesh. It was not nearly enough to draw blood, but it was enough to force out an involuntary gasp as Crowley’s cock twitched. Aziraphale’s fingers slid across Crowley’s inner thigh before wrapping around the growing member. 

“Such a beautiful thing,” Aziraphale whispered as he began to gently stroke Crowley’s dick. The demon let out a soft moan.

Crowley nuzzled his face into Aziraphale’s hair as he stroked. Feeling himself become fully erect in his angel’s grasp was intoxicating. Every movement caused a new wave of euphoria to fall on top of each other, building in strength. After a time, Aziraphale moved to the tip where he brushed his thumb around the head, causing heat and pressure to build up in Crowley’s groin. Before he knew it, Crowley’s breathing began to quiver. Why did this feel so amazing? He had received countless handjobs throughout the centuries, but none felt nearly as amazing as this.

“Don’t stop...” Crowley moaned, “Don’t… stop.”

Aziraphale kissed Crowley on the cheek before he removed his hand, “Patience is a virtue.”

Crowley let out a frustrated grunt as he pressed his face into Aziraphale’s neck, giving his angel a light but deliberate bite. Aziraphale jumped and let out a yelp in surprise before pulling back. It was not until Crowley saw the two small red holes on Aziraphale’s neck that he realized his canines were extended. Or had they been extended since before Gabriel left? Crowley could not recall. The holes barely had enough time to bleed before Aziraphale healed them.

“Can you not handle a bit of teasing?” Asked Aziraphale.

“I’m usually the one doing the teasing.” Crowley kissed the same spot on Aziraphale’s neck he had just bitten.

“Oh well, maybe that’ll have to change,” A sly grin formed on Aziraphale’s lips, “Because this is too enjoyable.”

Aziraphale locked eyes with Crowley. The lakes of blue seemed to ripple with light and shadow. He could not look away from such beauty. Aziraphale raised a flirtatious eyebrow before he licked the precum off his thumb, “You taste too divine, my dear.”

Aziraphale leaned in and created a trail of kisses down Crowley’s body until he was on his knees in front of the demon. Crowley knew what was coming, but his legs still buckled slightly when Aziraphale wrapped his lips around his cock. Ecstasy shot through Crowley’s body as he reflexively pumped hard against the back of Aziraphale’s throat, though the second he heard his angel gag, he pulled back.

“Sorry! Sorry...” Crowley breathed. Aziraphale responded by squeezing Crowley’s thigh, letting his nails press against Crowley’s flesh while glaring at him before relaxing and flashing a subtle wink.

Crowley reached down and ran his fingers through Aziraphale’s hair, gently guiding him into his preferred rhythm as his angel sucked. Everything Aziraphale did caused a new explosion of pure sensation to flow through the demon. He could feel the pressure slowly build as he let his head roll back.

“Azira-- Oh fuck--”

Aziraphale quickened his pace, running his tongue up and down the shaft of the cock. The sensation was almost unbearable. Crowley tightened his fingers around Aziraphale’s blonde locks as he pumped harder into him. He could feel Aziraphale licking up every drop of precum like a ravenous glutton. The muscles in his legs twitched as his load built up, ready to burst at any moment. He clenched his eyes shut as the pressure built up to a near-uncontrollable level.

“I think I’m-- I think--”

Crowley could not stop himself from coming even if he wanted to. He leaned over as he poured himself down his angel’s gullet. Aziraphale seemed to relish the experience as he grabbed Crowley's ass and squeezed, pulling Crowley even further into him.

As the waves of euphoria gradually faded, Crowley looked down at Aziraphale as he removed the cock from his mouth and kissed Crowley’s hip. A gentle smile grew on Cowley’s lips at the beautiful sight. After a moment, Aziraphale glanced up and returned the smile as he slowly got up to his feet, letting the tips of his fingernails lightly slide along Crowley’s side as he did so. The demon’s legs began to buckle before his angel helped guide him to the bed. Crowley let out a sigh as Aziraphale laid him on the soft down covers.

"Bloody hell, angel..." Crowley breathed, "What did you just do?"

"I believe the common term is a 'blow job,' dear." Aziraphale chuckled as he laid down beside Crowley. It took a moment for him to realize that Aziraphale had taken off his robe and was now just as nude as he was, "Or fellatio if you want to be technical--"

"-- I know what it's called, ya knob. But how you did that was just--" Crowley ran his hand down his face, "-- I haven't come that fast in a long time."

Aziraphale slid his hand over Crowley’s chest as he inched closer, pressing his fully erect cock against the demon’s leg. The second Aziraphale’s breath brushed against his skin, the warmth was rekindled. As Aziraphale moved his hand down to Crowley’s lower abdomen, his dick began to twitch back to life.

“What spell do you have over me?” Crowley breathed.

“Unbridled love,” Aziraphale replied.

Aziraphale kissed Crowley before he gently coaxed Crowley until they were in the center of the bed. Crowley watched Aziraphale as he slid the demon’s legs apart. As much as Crowley tried to hold it down, a whimper escaped his lips as Aziraphale kissed his inner thigh. A flash of vulnerability came over Crowley, and he found himself closing his eyes. However, his anxiety seemed to float away as the comforting pressure of his angel appeared on top of him. Without thinking, he wrapped his long arms around Aziraphale’s torso.

“I want to make you mine,” Aziraphale whispered into Crowley’s ear. Crowley had never heard a more beautiful phrase. He pulled Aziraphale in for another kiss.

“What are you waiting for?” Said Crowley.

“Primarily for my heart to stop racing.” Aziraphale let out a nervous laugh.

In a way, Crowley was glad to see he was not the only anxious person in the room. He felt comforted that the angel he had grown so fond of over the centuries had not entirely disappeared behind this new surge of confidence. Crowley chuckled as he met Aziraphale’s gaze, “Why would you ever want that?”

Crowley used a minor miracle to cover his hand with warm lubrication and reached down between them. Aziraphale moaned as Crowley stroked his cock, making sure to get it as lubed up as he possibly could. After he was satisfied, he took Aziraphale by the hips and guided in. When he felt the pressure around his sphincter, he took a few deep breaths. Crowley had not bottomed in some time, and he would have preferred a bit of prepping, though he did not want Aziraphale’s new claws to be anywhere near his asshole. As a hint of anxiety kicked up, Crowley used another minor miracle to put a fair amount of lubrication in and around his opening, just in case.

Crowley watched Aziraphale’s face as he entered him for the first time. His angel’s expression was a mixture of ecstasy and shock as Aziraphale let out a quivering breath. It was one of the most beautiful sights Crowley had ever seen. The initial feeling of insertion felt more strange than pleasurable as muscles that were naturally meant to stay tense were being forced to stretch. Crowley must have made a less appealing expression because Aziraphale began to laugh before he rested his forehead on Crowley’s chest.

“I’m sorry, dear. I shouldn’t be laughing. Does it hurt?”

“Nothing I can’t handle, but let's-- take things slow.” Said Crowley. He continued to take deep breaths as he willed his body to relax.

“Never thought I’d hear you say that.” Aziraphale chuckled.

A smirk crossed Crowley’s lips, “Gotta work on getting it all in before you start thumping, or you’ll rip my ass apart, and not in a good way.”

Aziraphale nodded before he met Crowley’s gaze. After a brief moment of hesitation, he gently began to push the rest of his cock into the demon. Every inch Aziraphale took caused an ache to spark up. For a few painful seconds, Crowley found it difficult to relax, though the moment Aziraphale’s cock brushed against his prostate, Crowley closed his eyes as all tension left his body. He had almost forgotten how incredible that felt. Eventually, Crowley felt Aziraphale’s pelvis rest against him. His angel paused for only a moment before he began to pull back, causing the head of his dick to caress Crowley’s prostate again, which caused Crowley to let out a moan. When he pulled out just enough to where only the head was in, Aziraphale gradually pushed back in. Crowley held Aziraphale close, letting the waves of pleasure and pain flow over him.

Nothing else mattered to Crowley as Aziraphale filled him up over and over. Both men began to sweat as Aziraphale found a steady rhythm he was comfortable with. Time became a distant memory as the pulses of ecstasy permeated the demon’s body. The pressure in his groin was getting impossible to ignore. Crowley wanted to come again. At that moment, he wanted it more than anything. But he needed Aziraphale to catch up with him. He wasn’t in the mood for giving another blowjob. He needed his angel to come with him.

Aziraphale pushed himself up onto his hands and locked eyes with Crowley as he continued to pump into him. In his gaze, Crowley saw the same hunger he felt, the same need. Something whispered in the back of Crowley’s mind. Something he had not heard in a long time. Crowley found himself wrapping his fingers around Aziraphale’s neck. With expert precision, he pressed his fingertips just under the jawline, making sure to avoid the windpipe. There was a flash of fear and confusion in his angel’s eyes, but only for a moment. After the initial shock wore off, Aziraphale’s thrusts increased in speed as Crowley applied more pressure onto his angel’s delicate neck. Crowley could feel the cock pulse inside him as a familiar expression formed on Aziraphale’s face, one that Crowley had waited so long to see.

“Come with me.” Crowley said through gritted teeth, “Come with me, angel.”

Aziraphale’s thrusts became sporadic before he let out a primal cry and poured himself into Crowley. As his angel wrapped his arms around him, Crowley’s vision blurred as an explosion of sensation erupted through his system. The climax was more intense than anything he could remember. He could not think. He could not breathe. He could only feel the glorious tsunami of euphoria tear through his entire being.

The experience seemed to carry on forever, though slowly, the ecstasy began to fade. When Crowley’s mind became more coherent, he realized that Aziraphale had his full weight on top of him.

“Angel…” Said Crowley.

Aziraphale made a small sound that Crowley assumed was meant to be a response.

“Breathing-- getting difficult.” Said Crowley as he began to push against Aziraphale gently.

“Sorry! Sorry, dear.” Said Aziraphale as energy pulsed back into him, and he pushed himself up onto his forearms. Once their eyes met, Aziraphale froze. The realization of what just happened seemed to fill his mind.

“We just--” Aziraphale whispered.

“--Yup,” Crowley replied. A smile began to form on the demon’s face.

Aziraphale’s gaze became distant for a moment before coming back to the present, “I just--”

“--Yup.”, The smile grew into a grin as he watched his beautiful angel.

Aziraphale leaned forward and gave Crowley a slow, deep kiss.

“I love you.”, Breathed Aziraphale, “Words cannot describe how much I love you, Crowley.”

His angel was right. All Crowley could do was hug Aziraphale tighter and hope that he understood.

After a time, Aziraphale gently pulled out. A soft whimper escaped Crowley's lips.

"I can't be in you all the time," said Aziraphale with a smirk.

They both repositioned themselves so that they were on their sides. With a snap of the demon’s fingers, Crowley cleaned off all the sweat and come that covered them. With a second snap, the covers moved from under them, to cover the two men. After they both adjusted the sheets to fall over their shoulders, Crowley snuggled his head under Aziraphale’s chin as his angel wrapped a tender arm around him. In that moment, he had never felt safer.

After a few minutes of silent cuddling, Crowley felt the need to ask something he had been wondering since the whole sexual escapade began, “Angel, can I ask you something?”

“Anything, dear.” Aziraphale’s voice was growing faint as exhaustion took hold.

“That whole time we were doing stuff, there was something about you-- I guess something about me too. I can’t fully explain it. Everything just felt so new--

“-- Well, this was our first time together.”

“Well, yeah, but… well.” Anxiety grew in Crowley’s chest. He’d never been very open about his sexual experience with Aziraphale. He knew that Aziraphale knew that he’d had multiple lovers over the centuries, but his angel always seemed to get uncomfortable when the subject was brought up, so Crowley had gotten used to never discussing it.

“You mean that it isn’t new for you because of your... experience.” Said Aziraphale.

“Yeah…”

Aziraphale was silent for a moment before he began to stroke Crowley’s hair, “May I ask how it’s different?”

“Well-- when it’s your first time, everything feels amazing. Every touch, every movement, every sound-- it all seems heightened. But after a while, at least in my experience, the whole routine just kind of loses its novelty. That’s why I’ve resorted to masochism honestly. It was really the only way for me to get off after about the twelfth century.”

“But not this time?”

“No, there was no need. Only reason I started choking you was because I was getting close, so I wanted you to catch up.”

Aziraphale stopped stoking Crowley’s hair. After a moment, he rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling, “I wonder if that’s what She meant.”

“What do you mean?”

“When I refused the invitation to be redeemed, She offered me a final gift.”

Crowley furrowed his brow, “What gift?”

Aziraphale’s eyes fluttered shut as he yawned “She said that we would ‘have an unwavering love built from the force of two lifetimes.’”

A chill went up Crowley’s spine. His gaze grew distant as Gabriel's conspiracy theory came flooding back.

“Two lifetimes... Did she say what that meant? Angel?”

Crowley looked over to Aziraphale to see that he was already fast asleep. Part of him wanted to wake his angel back up, but as Crowley felt the fatigue set in, he figured this would be a better conversation for the morning. He did not want to ruin the moment for Aziraphale. Crowley inched closer to his love and rested his head on his shoulder. As his eyelids grew heavier, Crowley heard his angel muttering something in his sleep. It was hard to make anything out, but eventually, Crowley pinned down a word Aziraphale kept repeating over and over. No, not a word-- a name:

“Raphael”


End file.
